Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of electronic devices of every kind. The transistor is a fundamental circuit component of these devices. Transistors have a wide range of circuit applications, and LDMOS transistors for instance provide a key building block for radio frequency power amplifiers. Improvements in transistor design will improve the implementation and performance of many different types of circuits that rely on LDMOS transistors.